


something borrowed, something blue

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Inception!AU, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: Getting married while running from a backstabbing client is probably not the most thought-out decision they've ever taken . They don't care. After all, what says "successful start to married life" better than a motel room and split lips?





	something borrowed, something blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/159527775879/prompt-73-oh-are-you-ticklish-for-noctnyx) for [nicrt](https://nicrt.tumblr.com/)~

They stumbled into the room, hands all over each other. Noctis barely managed to slam the door shut with his foot before Nyx was back on him, caging him against it. He didn’t care that they were both dirty, and exhausted, and bloody. He just wanted _more_. Though, he thought to himself with a wicked smirk, a little anticipation never killed anyone.

Panting, he leaned back against the solid surface at his back and slowly looked up, taking in the bloodstained button down shirt open at the collar, the haphazardly rolled up sleeves, the fabric accentuating broad shoulders, until he finally met hungry grey eyes. He let himself enjoy the sight for a second before he reached up and tangled his fingers in Nyx’s hair. Tightening his grip, he pulled, and they met in the middle, mouths and teeth clashing inelegantly together. The roughness of it irritated his split bottom lip anew and blood spilled between them once more, adding its sweetness to the alcohol lingering on their tongues.

This job was supposed to be an easy one, which was why Ignis had even let them go alone in the first place. A simple militarization would not normally necessitate both Nyx and him, or even just one one of them to be honest, but the pay had been good and it was a nice way to break the monotony of Noctis’ classes.

But add in a client that wanted more than what they offered, and here they were, newly married and about to consummate their marriage in a shitty hotel room. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Noctis hooked his fingers in the collar of Nyx’s shirt and ripped it in half, swallowing the man’s wince and distracting him from the bullet graze on his shoulder. As he laid teasing kisses down Nyx’s neck, he felt him growl low in his throat, and bit down in answer, enjoying how it vibrated against his lips.

He expected it when Nyx took him by the chin and met him in a bruising kiss, his laughter muffled against the other’s lips, but it did not prepare him for the hands that squeezed his ass. He barely had any warning before he was hefted up and held against the door, Nyx worrying at his wound with teeth before soothing it with a gentle swipe of his tongue. The painpleasure of it sparked down his spine and made him _squirm_ , made his legs tighten around Nyx’s waist because he wanted _more_. His nails were digging into the uncovered skin of Nyx’s shoulders by this point, the slow kisses driving him mad after the urgency they had started with.

It seemed like Nyx had decided to take a page out of his book, and Noctis didn’t know whether he loved or hated it.

Thankfully for him, it wasn’t long before they separated for breath, Nyx using the opportunity to bring them closer to the bed and lay him down on it. He quickly divested himself of his clothing, not taking the time to turn it into another form of foreplay as he usually did, still high on adrenaline. Noctis did the same on the bed, throwing off both shoes and pants. He only hesitated when he reached Nyx’s jacket, the only thing he managed to grab before they had to run from their temporary safe house.

“Leave it on.” Nyx ordered, voice rough as he looked down at him. For once, Noctis did not snark back at him for it, and slid the jacket back on slowly, keeping eye contact all the while. Swearing, Nyx ducked back for a second to search his pockets for the lube he had swiped as they fled, remembering Noct’s incredulous laugh as he did so, their pursuers’ loud voices echoing behind them.

It was always like this between them, a constant game of push and pull that neither of them wanted to see end.

Nyx, for his part, focused back on Noctis’ chest, on the pale skin and dusky nipples framed by the deep black of his leather jacket, and the possessive caress that followed the path of his eyes made Noct’s stomach clench. Soon enough, Nyx’s hand was replaced by his mouth, deepening the blush that spread down Noctis’ chest with bright red marks while his other hand started to prep him. The hastily lubed up fingers were achingly _slow_ as they teased him open, occasionally brushing against that sweet spot that made Noctis writhe.

“Come on, come _on_ –” A ragged moan interrupted his litany when Nyx bit down on a nipple just as his fingers finally curled against Noct’s prostate.

A sound of both want and amusement escaped Nyx as he enjoyed seeing his lover left speechless for once, no retort on that clever tongue.

“You ready?” He whispered huskily, wanting to hear Noct’s assent before going further, and to drive him wilder with the anticipation of it. Noct’s answer was a breathy yes, blue eyes half-lidded and soft in the semi-darkness.

Hearing this, Nyx pulled him closer until his lower half was supported between his folded legs, Noct’s hand coming up to rub against his hipbone, seeking an anchor. He took one of Noct’s leg and put it over his shoulder, brushing a quick kiss over the inside of his knee before sinking in. “Just keep looking at me.” He whispered as he rolled his hips languidly, “That’s it. That’s it.”

He kept looking up into grey eyes as Nyx fucked him, needy moans and pleas for more escaping those bitten-red lips. Nyx kept up a constant stream of praise as he did, only breaking eye-contact briefly to whisper them against that delicious mouth, to taste those sounds and experience them for himself.

The rough leather felt good against his thighs as Noctis arched with each thrust, looking so damn pretty as he fought against his own instinctual movements to keep looking at Nyx.

All of that furious energy from before mellowed, turned slow and sweet as he fucked him to completion, his pace constant. It felt so good to have Noct so close to him, the only inhabitants of their private little world, “You’re so good for me, Noct, so good.”

The words seemed to bring new energy to him, his hazy blue eyes sharpening with intent as he pulled his leg back from Nyx’s shoulder and brought it down to the bed. Using the added leverage and the support of Nyx’s hands on his hips, he pushed himself up until he could wrap his arms around strong shoulders and kissed the moans of pleasure from his lips as he came in return.

* * *

“Oh, are you ticklish?” Nyx asked as he idly ran his fingers up and down Noct’s ribs in the aftermath, the touches lingering the slightest bit as he traced their shapes.

Noctis resisted the urge to twist around and push the asshole away, even if he did deserve it. “You know I am, you fucking bastard.”

He could _hear_ the smirk in Nyx’s voice when he answered, “Yes, but I am _your_ bastard now.” The sigh that escaped him told Nyx everything he needed to know, and his husky laugh filled their small motel room.

He punctuated his words with a nuzzle, stubble scratching pleasantly against his skin. This time, Noctis did turn around, to better hide his face in the crook of Nyx’s neck, his breath fanning against the strong column. It was ridiculous how much he loved this stupid, insufferable man. He couldn’t pinpoint when it happened, or how, but they had grown so entangled together that he was sure their minds and dreams would forever bear the other’s marks.  
  
“Just for that, you get to tell Dad the good news.”  
  
Nyx was not even mad about that one, because he nearly died from laughter when Noct broke their backstabbing client’s teeth with his brand new (stolen) wedding band.  
  
“Worth it.”


End file.
